Tragedy and Bless
by Kohai
Summary: Naruto and Gaara get raped. M and MPREG in next chapters.WARNING!RAPE!MPREG!
1. Une

...This first chapter sucks. It's kinda confusing...and it gives my cousins a headache(which might be a good thing), but I have nothing else sigh. So on with the show! OH! And if anyone has music or photos of Martin Ricca, I would appreciate if you please send me some. PLEASE! I might update faster if I had more motivation. I'm reeeeaaally lazy. I'm going to orginize a bit the story All Boys School. Might take it off and then put it back up. I also need a beta.

**A/N's:**

This story takes place a little after the chuunin exams(it will say in the story)

Who rapes them is pretty obvious.

Any thing that is cut ( will say —cut—) it will be on my livejournal at comments, please leave a review. All are appreciated.

Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **Ain't it obvious!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Beginning

* * *

**

Gaara had come back soon after the chuunin exam to stay with Naruto to learn from him. The two had been weary of each other at first, but got along eventually. The demons hadn't caused much trouble, which was nice, and weird. The others sooner or later started trusting Gaara, though it took some work. His siblings didn't come with him though. They had some things to finish up and would come later on.

The Kazekage didn't really care about what was going on, he was just happy that the _demon _was gone. But Konoha was not happy. Not at all...

* * *

Right now, both boys decided to have a walk. The problem? It was late at night, almost pitch black, the street lights the only guides of where they were going. It was easy for people who had grudges against them to ambush them, but they weren't that worried. 

What a wrong decision...

As they walked, they didn't see nor hear the two men following them in the surrounding shadows.

They were having a quiet conversation when all of a sudden an arm wrapped around each of their waist and another clamped over their mouth.

They were both to shocked to react and were dragged to near by (different) alleyways and pushed against the walls.

* * *

Itachi had run into Kabuto on a mission a few weeks back. 

They both discovered that they had lust for the demon boys a while back.

Kabuto said it would be a good idea to get it out of their system, so they made a plan for a certain day.

And that day was tonight.

* * *

**End notes:**

I know its short and wierd, but you need to know it. If people remind me, I'll try to update this story every week because all I need to do is type it. I still have a writers block for All Boys School, sorry...


	2. Duex

**Chapter Two**

**Chapter by: DayDrEaMiNg-child**

**Story by: Gaaraismine**

Gaara let out a grunt as he was pushed against a wall, his arms and legs held securely in place. "Who are you!" He hissed in defiance as he struggled for freedom, only for the grip to tighten and pushed further into the wall. He winced a bit, but dare not let out even a whimper to satisfy his captor.

"Good evening, Gaara." A shiver ran down the said teen's spine when he felt warm breath touch his ear. That voice, he recognizes it.

"Kisama...Kabuto!"

"Very good." Kabuto sneered and lightly brushed his fingers on Gaara's cheek.

"Now, can you tell me what I want to do?" He questioned in a deep, lustful voice and licked Gaara's ear. The red headed teen's eyes widened in disgust and with all his strength he threw his legs in the air and swung a kick at Kabuto. The older male had to let go in order to dodge, which he did, but then grabbed Gaara by the wrists with one hand. He of course knew there would be resistance, so with his free hand he quickly pulled out what looked like a black pill from a pouch. Gaara was immediatley aware that it was a drug to disable him, and got read to use his sand. However, his body suddenly went still and he blacked out. Kabuto, still holding on, blinked in confusion at the unconcious younger male.

"Well? What're you waiting for?" Gaara suddenly spoke up. But he sounded deep and raspy, a voice that didn't belong to him. He looked up at Kabuto, his lips in a wide thin smile, and his eyes a different hue. It took a few seconds for Kabuto to register through his head that the demon inside Gaara had taken over. He gave a smirk and only loosened his grip, just in case, and put away the drug.

"Well, someone seems to be willing."

"You gonna do it or not?" Kabuto chuckled and lay Gaara down on the cool ground. Unfortunately for Gaara, his mind was still very much awake. He was powerless under the demon's physical control while fully aware to the pain and horrors that's to be brought to him. He couldn't even summon his sand, leaving him to be a complete vulnerable prey. Fear caved in on Gaara and he grew desperate for help, for escape.

"No..." He finally managed to bring out in what was lower than a whisper. Kabuto was appalled that he could even let out voice. But knowing this would be the best Gaara could do, he took no notice. And it was true, Gaara could do nothing more. But he could still scream inside.

Naruto was held captive by Itachi in another alley. Finding it troublesome to keep the young teen still against a wall, he was lifted above the ground by the wrists with one hand. Naruto barked pointless threats and cursed while kicking and squirming for freedom. And Itachi knew exactly what would shut him up. He brought out a black pill from inside his long coat and held it between his teeth, then filled his mouht with water. He captured Naruto's lips with his own, and Naruto regretted screaming so much to have his mouth wide open for the pill to be forced down his throat with the water. When they parted he coughed and spat, but knew it was too late. He was thrown a few feet in midair and tumbled on the dirt. Clentching his teeth, he lifted himself up and stood again to fight back. But, almost all too suddenly, his legs gave in and he was back on the ground. And he found he couldn't move at all like his whole body just shut down on him. He growled and grit his teeth in effort to at least stand again as Itachi began to walk up to him. His body twitched as his paralyzed muscles tightened, getting heavier and more difficult to move.

"What...the fuck...did you..." Naruto's words were slurred and he could barely control his tongue to continue. Itachi's feet stopped in front of his face and he could faintly hear the man snicker at his pathetic state. He knelt down next to the young teen and turned him over on his back. He stooped over him and smiled a crooked smile, sending Naruto's blood to run cold.

From there, Kabuto and Itachi had their fun. The victims' clothes were torn off and thrown carelessly to the side, giving the bare bodies no protection against the cool night air. But that was countered by the hot breathes that touched their skin. The two older males have gained total dominance and was savoring it to their fullest desires. Their wet tongues slid over their victims, even over some scars from past battles and training, the newer ones stinging. It drew lines of sticky saliva, leaving Naruto and Gaara all the more sickened. A few times those tongues would snake into their mouths and they'd squeeze their eyes shut, holding their breath in fear of tasting anything. A few places, mostly the chest and neck, would be bit and sucked mercilessly until they left behind bruises and deep red marks. A few times, if the men bit hard enough, they'd earn themselves a small yelp.

Their mouths and tongues weren't the only things used, their hands were busy as well. Wherever they touched, it made it inappropriate from the vulgar ways they touched them. Finger tips skimmed the overall features, and spending more time on the more favorable places. Favorable would be places like the nipple where they can suck and bite one, while pinching and playing with the other. Or they'd reach down to the buttocks to squeeze and feel as much as they please. And there's the inner thighs just to feel the sensitive skin. How ever the men wanted it, they'd do it. But they didn't just enjoy what they did. They also took pleasure into the effects their victims showed. Naruto was drugged but wide awake, his face would twist in mortified agony. Gaara had little power as well but his suffering showed more and more at each minute. Itachin and Kabuto would glance at their faces every now and then, especially into their eyes where the corruption was reflected the most, their own eyes giving out a repulsive gleam.

Despite the condition Naruto and Gaara were in, they gave reaction throughout the sick deed. Their bodies twitched and jolted, even shifted slightly sometimes. They would demand it all to end, threatening and cursing, but every word was slurred and barely audible. They'd even groan in disgust. But none of that would stop Itachi and Kabuto, instead it encouraged them for more. Every moment, sound, touch, and taste brought the horny men to more arousal. Until it was too much even for them, and they had to release it all.

Gaara felt Kabuto stop everything, and for a second he was relieved that the older male was done. But then the man hovered over him with a devilish smile across his face, and the red headed teen paled when he felt hands open his legs. _No...NO! _Gaara trembled as he realized what the real nightmare was going to be. Kabuto pulled down his pants and raised Gaara's open legs high.

"No...Don't..." Gaara spoke in a shaken voice. Kabuto's smile just widened and he thrust into the teen's exposed entrance. Gaara let out the loudest scream he made that night as pain struck through him. Kabuto thrust himself again and again, sending more pain to shoot through Gaara with each thrust. He repeated himself, gladly taking full advantage of the teen's helpless condition.

"Kuso...Stop...Stop!...Please..." Gaara's eyes stung as they were building up tears. His plea only amused Kabuto and he went even harder and faster. Gaara gave gasps of pain, not knowing how much more he can take. It got worse at each thrust that came quicker and harder than the last. A few times he'd even beg for Kabuto to stop.

"Please...please...No more..." Taking too much already, Gaara couldn't hold back his tears any longer. They fell freely from his eyes, blurring his sight of the starry sky. Kabuto let go of the teens legs and hooked them on his shoulders. He then leaned forward while still inside Gaara, and pressed his body against the younger male. Gaara could feel his hot breath on the crook of his neck, and shuddered when a tongue made contact with the skin and slowly slid up along his neck. He trembled more in fear than disgust.

"No...stop..." He whispered, his teeth now chattering. Kabuto smirked and came up to his ear.

"No." He answered quietly and gave a light laugh. Gaara felt a new burst of tears flow out of his eyes. And to his horror his lips fell victim to Kabuto's, and the tongue that liked up his face was stuck into his mouth. When he thought nothing could get worse, one of Kabuto's hands came between his legs and took hold of his organ. Gaara's whimper of hopeless defeat was muffled in Kabuto's mouth as the man continued.

When Itachi turned Naruto from his back to on top of his stomach, Naruto's speech was only understandable, though it was still slurred. He grit his teeth, still attempting to move, but the drug was still very active. He then heard garments being removed, and he knew it was Itachi's. His heart sped up as hands took hold of his buttocks.

"Bastard...you wouldn't..." He spoke but trailed off to a scream when he felt Itachi go into him. And the man kept driving deeper into him, penetrating Naruto at each thrust. The blonde gasped for air to ease the pain, but found it to be no help. As he rocked back and forth to Itachi's movement, he began to thing death was better than this.

"Stop...Stop it...Please, stop...please..." Naruto begged, his last shred of dignity burned away with his hot tears. But Itachi went much harder, much faster, and Naruto let out another scream. What Itachi did to him was no matter to him as he repeated on and on. Tears continued to fall down the blonde's face, mixing with the dirt from the ground it pressed against. And as Itachi continued, he heard a few sniffs from Naruto. With one hand he grabbed the teen by his blonde hair and raised his head from the ground. He then leaned forward, and looked at his face. Agonized with distress, smeared with dirt and tears that continued to fall. Naruto's blue eyes shifted to the man, his sight unclear because of his tears to really see his expression. But Itachi coudl really see how pain-filled they were, how desperately he yearned for freedom. Even in silence, through his eyes he begged for the man to stop. And Itachi liked it. He continued to stare into the teen's face, and with his free hand he stroked his chest. Naruto's face twitched in reaction, and caught Itachi's interest. The man then slid his hand down the chest and down the torso to the abdomen. Naruto shook his head and his lips quivered when Itachi nodded in reply.

"No, no...Please...No..." Naruto gasped and his eyes widened when the hand took hold of him. Itachi played with it as he continued to thrust, and Naruto's tears aroused him all the more. The teen continued to beg and plea for it all to end, but in time he learned there's no use. He eventually lost the will speak, knowing that all he could do was let his limp, helpless form be used.

After who knows how long, Naruto realized that Itachi was starting to moan. He soon found out why. The man was reaching his peak and it wasn't long before he spewed into the young teen. Naruto jolted from the sudden and unpleasant feel brought into him, his eyes widening in disbelief at what just happened. He cringed at the thought of knowing what was left behind inside him as Itachi pulled himself out. It was after about five minutes of nothing when it occured to him that the man was done and left him, bare and used, on the ground.

The pain Gaara felt never ceased like the flowing of his tears. He soon learned that the demon inside him was letting him speak because it was using all the strength it had to hold him still. But Gaara has also lost will to speak, only letting out a few quiet sobs. He shut his eyes tight so he couldn't see Kabuto's face as the man watched his. But he shot those eyes open when he felt fluid sent inside. Kabuto let out a breath of relief and licked his lips. He withdrew out of Gaara and began to get into his clothes. Still unable to move, Gaara shivered on the ground.

"Y-you didn't." Gaara stuttered and Kabuto slightly turned his head to look at him with a raised brow.

"Oh, but I did. And thank you very much." With that, he was gone. So much emotion arose in Gaara at the same time at that moment. It made him scream, scream out to the sky, the stars, to everything. When his voice died down, he blinked in shock; because he was sitting up. He then looked at his hands and moved his fingers, finding no problem.He gained control of his body again. But more than relief and confusion, he fumed with anger and disgust.

"Why? Why do you free my _now_? Why did you let him have his ways!" Gaara questioned, knowing that the demon could hear. But he recieved no answer, aggrivating him even more. He bit down on his lip as he summoned his sand to gather around him. They piled on each other all around him in a circle, gradually building one round wall until it all connected up to a roof, sealing him into a hard sphere. In this small, dark space Gaara huddled his legs up to his chest and leaned his head on his knees. His whole body felt sore and filthy, he wished he could just wither away than to face the world again.

"Why?" He asked again, his voice echoing even if it was a whisper.

_"Because," _He finally hard to demon's voice answer.

"Because what!"

_"Beacause I want heirs." _The demon finished and went silent again. Gaara's eyes widened and he dug his nails into his legs.

"Heirs? for HEIRS! That' it! You made me into that bastard's sex toy to something like that!"

_"How else was I suppose to do it?" _The demon pointed out with the same simplicity in his tone. Gaara fell to the floor and shrinked to a small ball, holding his corrupted form. He grit his teeth and growled in pure spite, twitching as tears fell out of his eyes. He cut his arms from his nails clinging too hard, a bit of blood seeping out. Shame, so much shame for being a toy and a tool, for being used. He hated every single thing on this earth. Especially himself.

Naruto didn't know how long he's been lying on the ground, his will to try to move discipitated a long time ago. It feels like time stopped for him, like he's been broken for as long as eternity. But at the same time he knew he had to get going, and that was just a matter of when the drug will wear off. He let out a sigh, doubtful of any hope, and tried moving his arms. He was overcome by shock when the elbows bent. He then lifted himself from the ground and sat up. The drug must have worn off a while ago, he just never attempted to check. He looked around the alley, and crawled over to his clothes. They were ripped and torn, but luckily could still be worn. Despite his sore body, he stood on his stiff legs and got what was left of his clothes on. He then limped out of the alley, wincing in pain. Now that he thought about it, he could recall hearing a voice from close by while he was lying on the ground after Itachi left. He then remembered being with Gaara, and there being two guys. He walked around a bit, and peered into another alley. There he found waht looked like a ball of sand, which could only mean one thing. He carefully went up to it and touched it with a hand.

"Gaara? You in there?" He recieved nothing, which worried him.

"Gaara, it's me, Naruto."

"...Go away." Though this time Gaara answered, be was obviously defensive and that worried Naruto even more.

"Gaara, why're you like this?"

"I said go away!"

"It's ok, you don't have to guard yourself like this. It's just me, no one else is around." Naruto looked around the place to confirm he was right. His eyes stopped on a dark pile and eh cautiously approached it. He gasped when he found they were Gaara's clothes. With trembling hands he picked it up, seeing they were in a similar condition as his own. He went back to the ball of sand with the clothes.

"Gaara...what happened?"

"Didn't I tell you to get away from me?" Gaara's tone was now dangerously threatening, but Naruto didn't budge from his spot.

"Who did it?"

"...What'd you know?" Gaara asked in loathe, expecting no answere. There was a pause, and he almost thought Naruto left.

"I know because...it happened to me too."

"What?"

"He...he took me...and...and..." Naruto couldn't continue as he had to choke back on tears from just remembering. His breathing went unsteady as his whole body trembled, cold sweat surfacing on his forehead. Gaara's sand formed a little peep hole in the ball, showing one of Gaara's eyes. Naruto put his clothes down and turned around so he can get some privacy. Plus he had to gather himself again. He heard the sand crumble, all he had to do now was wait. But he didn't have to wait long before Gaara sat next to him, his clothes just as tattered. They were both silent for a long while, not even looking at each other. But the silence was suffocating them in the eerie night, and they both knew they couldn't keep it up.

"So...who did it?" Naruto asked again.

"...Kabuto." Naruto looked at Gaara, surprised at the name.

"How? You could'cve escaped."

"I couldn't. The demon, it took control of my body."

"But why?"

"It wanted heirs." Naruto couldn't believe it. Kabuto was skilled but so was Gaara. Even if he couldn't win in battle, escape was very possible. But the demon had him pay for his own selfish needs. Naruto couldn't find any words. Gaara brought his knees to his chest, trying to keep himself together.

"What about you?"

"It was Itachi, he drugged me." Gaara nodded, nothing more to ask or say. They could speak of more on a later occasion, right now the silence was enough. And after some time in that silence, the dark sky was brightening from the rising sun. People would be out soon, and they couldn't stay there forever. Naruto was first to get on his feet. He held out a hand to Gaara, but the teen wouldn't take it.

"We can't stay like this, at least get home."

"...What am I suppose to tell everyone? To my brother and sister?" Naruto saw his point, wondering the same about his friends and teachers. He didn't want to tell anyone, it may not even be there business, but they had some sort of right to know. And Gaara, he had family. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, feeing as indicisive as Gaara.

"I don't know, let's talk about it later. We need to get home first, alright?" Naruto held out a hand to Gaara again. Gaara seemed unwilling, frowning in fear and confusion. But then Naruto's voice was somewhat comforting, and somehow reassured him. He was hesitant at first, but took the blonde's hand to stand. And they went their ways home in the light of the rising sun.

**A/N from DayDrEaMiNg-child: Hello, I'm pretty much the reason why this fic was delayed. And I'm really sorry, please forgive. But i have a good reason. you see, i was requested from the real author of this fic to write the rape chapter of this, which is the chapter that you just read. although i have written lemon, rape was my first time. and i had to write two rapes, which made it harder. just try to imagine how hard it must have been for me! so please try to understand. i hope this was ok, hope u guys are satisfied. the part where Gaara puts himself in a sand ball, and how the demon wants heirs was all Gaaraismine's idea. and now im gonna leave the rest of this fic to Gaaraismine.**

A/N from Gaaraismine(gotta change the name..):After trying and failing at this chapter, I requested help. And she is a goddess! Thank-you so much!

I'm on parol right now, go to spaces. for more info.

About the story:

Naruto will also get pregnante

Kabuto knows Gaara because they've meet before in the chunin exams (what type fan are you to ask?)

Can't say more or it will spoil it.

Two questions though:

Should they tell their friends?

Should they leave the village?

I'm on parol right now, go to spaces. for more info, cya


	3. Trois

**A/N: Hello there! Sorry but finals are coming up! I'm making o few changes with my original story line. And yesterday I had the most creative burst ever! Hope you guys like it!**

Key:

Italics are people thinking.

Italics Underlined are kids talking to their sealed demons

Bold Underlined are demons talking back to kids

* * *

**Tragedy and Bless**

**Chapter 3**

As they got to the apartment, both were contemplating on what they were going to do about this situation.

Gaara was probably already if Shukaku had his way and they could do nothing about that. Gaara was lost in confusion and didn't know what he was going to do. _What will Temari and Kankuro think?_ he asked himself. _Maybe this is an atonement for all my sins...for killing so many without reason. Maybe this is a punishment I should see though...to make up for everything and running away..._ he thought.

* * *

Naruto just felt used and so dirty.

_I couldn't even look out for myself or Gaara..._

Naruto helped Gaara to his room before he locked himself in his bathroom. He turned on the tab and waited until it was scaling hot before he took off what remain of his cloths and got under the hot spray.

As Naruto left him in his room alone Gaara broke down crying. Even if he wanted to he didn't think he could stop. He felt stupid, used, and weak. _How could I have let that happen. I thought I had more control! I let my guard down and this is what it got me! Am I really that stupid!_

Naruto got out of the shower as his skin started to go raw with all the scrubbing and hot water. He looked down at the remains of his orange jumpsuit and sighed. _Looks like I wont be able to use that anymore. What am I going to wear...?_

He walk into his room and opened his closet door and couldn't seem to find anything he could use. Then at t he very end o his closet he saw something. He reached over and pulled it out. _Oh...it's the cloths Sasuke gave me for my birthday... Guess I might as well wear it seeing as there is nothing else._ He laid it down on his bead as and looked at it. I was an orange T-shirt and black baggie pants with lots of pockets. _Looks like Sasuke was getting tired of the jumpsuit... now he won't have to see it again._ Tears started to prickle in his eyes as he thought about what had happened just last night.

He then wondered why he could walk properly.

_Kyuubi must have healed me. Would have been nicer if he could have helped... _he thought as he started dressing.

As he finished putting the cloths on he noticed that they were a bit large on him but he couldn't do anything about that now could he?

As he looked at himself in his full length mirror he noticed something. _Is it me or are my hips just a tad bit wider...?_

3

2

1

_Kyuubi! What the fuck did you do!_

**Nice wording. Anyway, after hearing what Shukaku had planned I thought that I might as well take advantage of this golden opportunity. I need heirs too, ya know. And since that guys seed was still in you and it was early enough...**

_Kyuubi... I GOD DAMN HATE YOU!_

**I know, but you know... you can abort if you want to, and I can't stop you if you do.**

_What...?_

Naruto placed a hesitant hand on his stomach and took on pensive eyes.

_I..._Naruto sighed._ I always wanted a family but I'm only thirteen years old... _He looked at himself in the mirror. _What will the others think? Even if I wanted to I couldn't...I can't kill an innocent life, no matter- _he took a deep breath _-no matter how it was created. _He bawled in his hand in his shirt.

After a while of thinking, he looked at his clock.

_Looks like I'm gonna be late...might as well go anyway._

He passed by Gaara's room and said "Gaara...I'm going to go meet with my team ok?" He thought a bit before continuing. "Kyuubi also made me pregnant. Just thought you should know..." And he left the apartment.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave Gaara alone but he thought he would be ok.

_I hope..._

He sighed as he approached the bridge. Even Kakashi was already there. He looked to the ground as he finally got there.

"You're late Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry..." Naruto said quietly still staring at the ground.

They all stared.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?"

Kakashi stared with worry at Naruto for a bit more before say, "Well, today we will be training by sparing, k?"

**NO!**

_Ow.._

**Sorry, but say no kit!**

_Why?_

**Because during a male pregnancy, the first trimester is the most dangerous!**

_...you mean this actually happens?_

**Yeah, how do you think I did this? It can happen with demons, half demons, and bodies with sealed demons.** Kyuubi said matter-of-fact ly.

_So does that mean my body will be okay?_

**Yes, but it will be more painful than usual because it's your first time and because of your young age.**

_Great..._

**At least your taking it well..**

_I guess I like the idea of kids, even if I'm still a kid myself..._

**Not completely true. In some cultures, some have kids as young as eleven years old. And you can already take care of yourself anyway**.

_Just barely...And how will I get though this thing?_

**That is the reason why- **Kyuubi was cut off.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled in his ear.

"Ahhh!" Naruto took a step back.

"Geez Naruto! Why are you so spaced out?" she asked.

"Sorry" He then looked at Kakashi "I can't train right now"

Kakashi blinked. "Why not?" he asked.

"I can't tell you..."

"If you don't have an excuse, let's start training..." Sasuke said starting to head to the training grounds.

"No..."

Sasuke turned around to look at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked with his eyes narrowed.

Naruto suddenly got frighted but then shook his head. _This is Sasuke...not Itachi..._

"No...I can't, so just leave me alone, ok?" Naruto said and started to leave.

They just stared at his back at he left.

After a bit, Kakashi dismissed them and Sasuke snuck away from Sakura and fallowed Naruto.

**Kit, I got to tell you something.**

_What?_

**We have to leave this village and go to one of the hidden demon villages.**

_What? Why?_

**If you and the red head go though pregnancy here it will be suspicious, and dangerous considering the length of a demon one. And you're likely to die in labor if you without proper assistance.**

_What about Tsunade?_

**She won't be able to handle something like this since it is not known to human medicine**.

_But won't I be taken as a missing-nin?_

**That is why you will need to convince your Hokage for permission without giving to much away. Don't worry, you can come back after everything is over.**

_So when would it be best to leave?_

**As soon as tomorrow.**

_I'll talk with Gaara and then go see Tsunade._

**Good.

* * *

**

As Naruto entered his apartment, he found Gaara sitting at the kitchen table in clean cloths, and seeming to be talking with Shukaku.

"Gaara?" he asked hesitantly.

"Did Kyuubi tell you?" Gaara asked as he looked over.

_Kyuubi?_ Sasuke questioned himself from his position outside under the window to hear in on the conversation.

"Yeah, lets go talk to Tsunade for permission to leave..." Naruto sighed and Gaara got up and started fallowing him to the door.

_Leave? What's going on?_

**A/N: As you can see Naruto is more mature in this chapter and a little out of character and that is because of the rape. Sorry I didn't pout more of Gaara's point of view in this chapter.**

**From now on I'll start answering questions in you reviews at MySpace at spaces. msn. com / members / snow-of-tears**


	4. AN

**A/N: I'm so sorry i haven't updated! I had the biggest writters block in my whole life! Then when it finally started going away, finals came. When i finally thought i had time to sit down, i decide i need summer school, not because i fail, but because my school is stupid with stupid class requirements and i transfered this year, i have to take other things i wasn't planing on takin'. CURSE LINCOLN-WAY!**

**Anyway, i finished summer school, and have 4 mostly empty weeks, so i should be updating soon! YAH! **

**And i'm also wondering if anyone wants to help with editing and stuff.**

**Another thing, anyone got any good names for the village?**

**If anyone has any fanart, i'll post it on myspace if its apropiate or properly discret.**

**I'll see ya!**


	5. AN2

i am so srry, i finally got to finish ch 5 and got up to ch7, but what did i do? i left the roughdraft at school the last day and when i reme,bered they had already cleaned out the lockers! i finally get out of my writters block and hav the time to write it and LOOK! i feel like this story is cursed...ill try to do it again, but i finally had an awsome ch5 T.T, but i will try my best to do it again. but i fi did not abandon this story, but i might need some help bc now i hav two jobs and then school starts...


End file.
